Playing with King
by SierraTwins
Summary: Shirosaki wants to play with his King, but Ichigo dosen't seem interested, but Shirosaki might be able to *Ahem* talk him into it.


The day Shirosaki first showed up in Ichigo's room, it's had been an endless and annoying week. Threatening him, mocking him, endless ear screeching head ache causing chuckling laughter! Ichigo might die if he hears his suicide causing voice again.

The orange headed teen laid on his bed, eyes closed to the world around him. Everything in his mind seemed silent, for now.

" Ichigo!" Yuzu called from his opened door. " Were going to the market for dinner." She said her voice kind.

" Alright." The teen said eyes still closed.

" ICHIGO!" A loud obnoxious voice yelled as his body sprinted towards Ichigo's bed. Ichigo's eyes bolted open and barley dodged the attack his insane father almost smothered him with. " Why are you so unkind to your loving father!" He cried streams of tears as he removed his face from the blankets. Ichigo was not in the mood to deal with any of his fathers immature actions.

" Lets go dad stop bothering him!" Karin called impatiently from behind Yuzu. " Were going to be a little late Ichigo."

" Alright." He answered again. Karin dragged her father behind her as Yuzu slid the door shut. Ichigo laid back down and turned over. Outside his window stars were barely breaking threw the horizon. His room was dark and depressing. Rukia had gone back to the Soul Society. Kon was shoved out the door earlier when he threw pencil at Ichigo, well knowing of his bad mood. His wear-a-bouts are unknown, though a strong feeling points towards Orihime's.

Hollows this week have upturned form every possible corner. If another pops up Ichigo might as well die. He decieded to hid away his badge where it made it impossible to hear from anywhere in his room. Tonight all he wanted was some time alone with no annoying badage beeping in his face.

The teen laid there maybe for ten minutes when a unknown being sunk his bed down even further from where it was. Ichigo didn't want to even think about who it was, or care.

" Oi King." A high pitched mocking voice sounded from the end of the bed. Ichigo chose to ignore him. How the hell he learned how to materialize in the first place is beyond him entirely. When he first showed Ichigo his materializing skills he showed unannounced on his bed scaring the shit out of him after he woke up with his abinos ghostly face in _his _face. Shirosaki wasn't liking the way his King was shunning him. " King?"

" What." The teen snapped at his Hollow. Ichigo rolled back over on his back and sat up. When he looked at his ghostly twin he noticed that he was drenched all over. Shirosaki's clothes were sticking and hanging all over his skin, while his hair was drug down by the little droplets of water hanging on the tips. " Why are you all wet? Ichigo asked.

" Why?" Shirosaki said irritated. " Because ya' making it rain in there." He said pointing at Ichigo's forehead. Ichigo didn't realize how miserable he has been feeling the past few days in till Shirosaki had just said that. He didn't really care that a little rain poured on Shirosaki, he deserved most of it anyway for bothering him this past week.

" Why are you here?" Ichigo asked. His Hollow smirked that impossible ear stretched crooked smile. A smile that made Ichigo feel uncomfortable and awkward being next to him.

" Nothin' really. Just wanted to get out of that down pour." He said peering over at the teens door. Ichigo didn't know what exactly to say. Shirosaki woulldn't leave just because he said so, so he didn't say anything, but sat against the wall arms crossed.

The two sat together for some time being completely silent. Ichigo stared at his blank wall in till his eyelids became heavier. Then he did the stupidest thing he could possibly do. Ichigo feel asleep in front of his hollow. Shirosaki looked over at the silent Ichigo. He smirked. How stupid, pathetic, vulnerable, and sweet his King looked asleep. Shirosaki moved a bit closer to his King wrinkling the bed sheet under his knees. The sudden movement of his sheets bursted Ichigo awake. He jolted his head forward incredibly fast just to meet Shirosaki's face uncomfortably close to his.

" Why are you so close.." Shirosaki slammed closed the space between them by slamming his lips against his kings in a rough kiss. Ichigo was taken by surprise and had to balance himself on his hollows chest. He shoved away from his hollow immediately and wiped his lips.

" What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled at his ghost twin. " You just kissed me!" Incredibly Shirosaki's saliva tasted somewhat...good. No! What is he thinking! Ichigo jumped up from the bed and headed as far away from his hollow as possible.

" What's wrong?" Shirosaki asked smirking at his King. He stood and walked over to Ichigo. " Let's play King." He purred in his ear, hands playing with the elastic of Ichigo's boxers. Ichigo tried shoving him again, but Shirosaki grabbed onto his waist tightly. Ichigo grabbed onto his, however not for the same reason. Ichigo threw his Hollow onto the ground. Shirosaki ,irritated ,grabbed onto his King's leg and slammed him onto the ground as well.

The two wrestled on Ichigo's bedroom floor. The two constantly rolling on the floor, legs wrapped around each others waist, fighting for dominance. Ichigo shoved Shirosaki into the bed multiple times, while Shirosaki kept trying to get on-top of his King. Finally after many bruises to his back Shirosaki picked up his King and threw him onto the bed. He held him down tightly, where even if Ichigo kicked him it wouldn't do anything. Shirosaki then grounded his hips into Ichigo's erection.

" Ahh!" Ichigo moaned an unwanted moan. " Get off... me!" Ichigo desperately tried to sound angry.

" Hehe! Doesn't really sound like you want me to King." Shirosaki teased. He grounded harder into his King.

" Ahh! Damn....it!" Ichigo cried. Ichigo was extremely stubborn though. He still tried to push his hollow off, however his strength was being demolished. Shirosaki once again placed his snow white lips onto his King's. Ichigo bitt at the blue tongue the made it's way into his mouth, but it didn't succeed. Too Shirosaki's surprise though his King began to _kiss_ back. The hollow broke the kiss and chuckled at his king, who's chocolate eyes were filled with pure lust..

" What do ya' want King?" Shirosaki asked Ichigo keeping his hips still and backing off Ichigo. Ichigo growled in frustration. He reached up to grab Shirosaki's shoulders.

" You." He whispered ,full of guilt and want, into his neck .

" What was that?" Shirosaki's asked knowing damn well what he said.

" You." Ichigo said a little louder. Shirosaki chuckled and grabbed Ichigo legs and shoved him further onto the bed. He laid him back down on the bed, and licked at his neck. Ichigo pushed himself up to sit up; his pillows keeping him balanced. Long white fingers twisted the end of Ichigo's shirt and playfully lifted it up past Ichigo's head. Ichigo grabbed onto the back of Shirosaki's head and made him kiss him again. Shirosaki chuckled sending vibration down to Ichigo's erection. He moaned in Shirosaki's mouth. They broke and went back after taking deep breathes. As there tongue raged war with each other Shirosaki unbuttoned the teens pants and slid them down and tossed them somewhere in the room. His hands rubbed circles over the clothed erection.

"Nghh!" Ichigo moaned breaking the kiss.

" Feels good?" Shirosaki asked kissing Ichigo neck. Ichigo nodded. Shirosaki continued to kiss and lick everywhere down Ichigo's chest and stomach. Ichigo moved further up and licked at a patch of skin behind the Albino's ear and sucked on it.

"Naggh!" Shirosaki moaned loudly. What the hell was that? Apparently Ichigo knows his body extremely well. " Two can play at that."

Shirosaki scrapped down Ichigo's back leaving red marks behind them. When he found the certain spot near Ichigo's left shoulder blade he leaned over and sucked and bitt at it playfully.

" Shit..Ahh!"

Shirosaki laughed as he lowered himself and discarded the boxers and grabbed Ichigo's legs to spread them wider allowing his head to easy access the very impressive cock. He took it and slid his tongue into the entrance. Ichigo moaned pleasurably into the air. He removed his tongue and placed his mouth over his cock and sucked.

" Fuck!" Ichigo grabbed onto his white strands of hair. Shirosaki bobbed his head up and down sucking harder every second. The endless moans and whispers of Shirosaki's name was incredibly nice. The feeling of dominating his King was exhilarating.

Shirosaki removed his mouth and continued to kiss his King. Ichigo couldn't get enough of the taste of Shirosaki. What turned out to be annoying week of loathing and not wanting to hear a single word of Shirosaki, came to where he can't get enough of him.

Ichigo wanted his hollow to pound into him endlessly. He wanted to continue to taste his kisses and hear his voice teasingly call his name.

" Suck." His hollow demanded him placing his index and middle fingers to his lips. Ichigo obeyed and sucked on the long white fingers. He twisted his lounge around both making sure each were heavily coated. Shirosaki moaned as his King sucked on his fingers. Ichigo is very talented with his tongue. Shirosaki removed his fingers and circled Ichigo's entrance with them. He slid one in and the anus muscles immediately tightened on the intruder making it hard to move. Ichigo gasped at the sudden burning pain.

After throughly stretching as much as he could he added the second finger scissoring and thrusting his King. Ichigo closed his eyes tightly. His head bursting upward with every thrust Shirosaki pounded into him.

Knowing that he was ready Shirosaki removed his finger and positioned himself over his King. He would keep it slow, he didn't want to stretch out the pain, at least not today. He entered and Ichigo cried out loudly. Tears were forming in his eyes. Shirosaki kissed and sucked at Ichigo's neck giving him something to focus on other than the pain.

Ichigo moved feeling movement within him. He tried to steady his breathing. Shirosaki was obviously getting impatient, but still would wait in till he was sure his King was ready.

" Sh..Shiro..move!" Ichigo panted. He started off slow seeing all the expressions Ichigo made. The blood in Ichigo's face rising incredibly close to his flesh.

Ngh...Ahh! Faster." Ichigo demanded. Shirosaki happily accepted. He moved faster and faster.

" Fuck! Yes,yes,yes,yes!Ahhhh!" Ichigo yelled out, continuly repeating words. Ichigo moved in repetition with his partner. There panting and moaning of each others names and sloppy kisses here and there made it all the better. Shirosaki found Ichigo's prostate and pounded into it each time. If Ichigo was vocal before it will be lucky he doesn't wake the whole neighborhood.

" Ichi!" Shirosaki breathed as he licked at Ichigo's cheeks. Shirosaki grabbed Ichigo's erection and started to pump it in rhythm that he was thrusting. Ichigo cried out in utter pleasure.

" AHH! Shiro...I'..gonna come!" He cried out hands clenching onto his bed sheets.

Ichigo finally came over there stomachs and Shirosaki followed a couple of thrusts later. Shirosaki before collapsing licked up the semen and laid down next to Ichigo.

" I hate you." Ichigo said cuddling into glowing white arms. Shirosaki laughed. " Thank yoohh." Ichigo mumbled into his Hollows chest.

" Ya' welcome King." Shirosaki said kissing Ichigo's forehead. " Next time though I won' be so gentle." Ichigo jumped at this sentence.

" Fuck You."

" Exactly what I'm thinkin'"


End file.
